Rebel Cookie/LINE
Rebel Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in the 2nd Story season in Kakao Cookie Run and released on 11 November 2016 in LINE Cookie Run. He is notable for being the highest-scoring Cookie in LINE Cookie Run before its closure. Skill Instant landing when pressing SLIDE after a 3-10 multi-step jump. Strategy Rebel Cookie was often strategically used as the cookie for relay, just like Pirate Cookie, because at further stages obstacles become harder to avoid and the revived Cloud Alter Ego retains its 120 Energy, helping the player run even farther and get more XP and points. He can jump up to 10-step jumps, just like Ninja Cookie, and to avoid obstacles, he can teleport back on the floor during a jump when “slide” button is pressed. However, he will still lose Energy if he lands on an obstacle after instantly falling back to the ground. Just like Pirate Cookie, he will not be able to pick up any Energy potions during his Cloud Alter Ego phase. Even pets that can pick up jellies without the need of Magnet Jelly (Cheeseberry, Marshmallow Hamster and Windy) will not be able to pick them up. However, in the final months of LINE Cookie Run, it was realized that a combination of him relaying into Wind Archer Cookie could actually score higher than the previously assumed maximums from Onion Cookie or Macaron Cookie. Description An organic cookie made of rice that makes you feel healthy only by looking at it. He mastered sorcery on his own and can do up to 10-level jumps. He is popular among Cookies for stealing the Witch's possessions and sharing it with others. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *I won't forgive the Witch's evil doings! *Sure, you can call me Robin Hood. *I am someplace one second, and before you know it, I'll be in another! *For the sake of the Cookies! *Catch me if you can! Updates Trivia *Rebel Cookie is the 6th Cookie with such requirement that requires you to spend either Crystals or own a specific Pet. The first was Macaron Cookie. *This Cookie is wearing a Korean hanbok, making him the second Cookie out of the current three to wear the traditional Korean apparel. The other Cookies that wear a hanbok are Ninetales Cookie and Moon Rabbit Cookie. *He has the longest time gap between his Kakao release and his LINE release, with a time span of a whopping 1154 days, or 3 years, 1 month, and 28 days. He was released on 14 September 2013 in Kakao, before LINE Cookie Run was even released. *In the Kakao version of Cookie Run, this Cookie was released along with Ninetales Cookie in commemoration of 2013's the Mid-Autumn Festival, which is celebrated in East Asia. *The reason behind the withheld release of Rebel Cookie in LINE Cookie Run is unknown. *He has the same amount of Energy as Fairy Cookie. *Prior to Rebel Cookie's release in Kakao, a red version of Ninja Cookie was shown in a preview image that later turned out to be for Rebel Cookie. Inside the files was a functioning green placeholder version of Ninja Cookie that worked as Rebel Cookie does, bafflingly. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Passing an obstacle in Cloud Alter Ego Mode Beginning Cloud Alter Ego Mode